Lost in love
by Destinywhite
Summary: Toying with their feelings? There are just some things they cant bring themselves to admit. Love will turn to hate. Rated t to be safe. Poke/ikari/contest/oldrival/oc/mangaquest
1. New beginnings

**HI EVERYONE! Starting my second fanfic, this one will be good. I promise. Soo the fanfic...**

**Disclamier : I wish I own Pokemon but sadly I dont. **

*** Cries in a corner ***

* * *

**Chapter 1~New beginnings**

**_Misty's POV_**

"GUYS GOD DAMMIT GET UP WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled

_ Its our first day at Nimbassa Academy at Unova. Its like an art school and stuff soo its really hard to get into this school. We also dont really study here. We only study like for 1 and the half hourse. But there were many PE periods. Everyday for 3 hours. They say image is 1 thing so we have to keep fit. The best part is that we girls were given a house from the school. Dorms were too old fashioned in Nimbassa. Awesome right?_

"Hello? Earth to Misty?" Dawn called.

_Dawn Berlitz. A girl with navy blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. She is really good in acting and modeling that's how she got in this school. She also has her signature beanie and gold hair clips. Her best BEST friend is May. Well, they are so alike_.

"I think she can't hear us..." May murmed

_May Maple. She is a brunette with eyes like Dawn. She eats alot and is kinda dense. She is good in dancing and acting. She has a signature red or green bandanna._

"Nah I got an idea Leaf help me out!" Destiny chimed in.

_Destiny Adena. A girl with black hair and bangs with pale blue eyes. She is good in everything? Just like Leaf. Leaf and Destiny are like sisters. She has a signature ring. She is also kinda smart_.

"Leaf... What the-"Crystal was cut off

_Marina Crystal. She is a girl with light blue hair. She is good in singing and modeling. She makes us call her Crystal not Marina for some reason. She has signature pigtails. She is also super smart and is probaly the most sensible one like me._

"Okay, just a bit more..."Leaf mumbled and chuckled evily

_Leaf Green. The second brunnette and blue eyes the same shade as Destiny's. It was really weird as they eyes weren't actually blue at first. She is cunning like Destiny. Thats why they are really good friends. She has a signature wrist band. She is also good in everything. She is also smart._

_Finally, me. Misty Waterflower. I am the oldest ( in terms or birth month ) I am good in singing and dancing. I have a signature shoes. I also have orange hair and cerulean blue eyes_.

"Okay Misty don't blame me for this" Leaf said

"Huh?Wha-"

_I was cut off by Leaf who poured cold water on me and Destiny who shoved ice down my top._

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!"

"Sorry, that was the only way!" they replied

"Whatever just hurry up and get changed"

"You guys better wear something nice first impressions are always everything!" Dawn chirped while putting he sunglasses on top of her head.

After we got changed we immediately walked to school.

* * *

**When they were at the gates of the school~**

**Dawn's POV**

"Finally! We are here!" May groaned

"Geez May, can't you take a little 3 minutes walk?"

" 3 minutes?! Oh god it feels like 3 hours! " May protest.

"Whatever..."

We all sperated i'm with May, Misty's with Crystal and Leaf's with walked down the hall when May nudged me.

"What now May?!"

"Try reading people's mind!" She said enthusiasticly.

"Oh yeah!"

_May and I are psychics. We were once trained under Sabrina the gym leader of Saffron city. Also by Catlin the Unova elite four. We never told anyone about our special ability. We psychics have the power to read minds, telepathy and telekinsis. Not far from our sight we spotted 2 cute guys._

"Hey May!" I whispered

"What?"

"Look those two guys there aren't they cute?"

"Well kinda I guess. But now thats not the time to talk about cute guys. We are LOST!"

"Damm... I thought I told you to follow me but NO you had to go left!"

The two guys walked over to where we were and asked if we needed help.

" Hi I'm Drew! This is Paul. Do you girls need help?"

"N-" May tried to say but I covered her mouth.

"Of course. Do you know where is the class for advanced singing?"

_Our first period was singing. The classes was according to good we were. We were in the advanced class. There were 4 kinds of ranks. Basic, advanced, expert and master._

"Looks like we are in the same class..." Paul growled

I sent my thoughts to May and asked her to read Drew's mind. While I read Paul's.

...

_He has nothing on his mind? Oh well... Then I read Drew's mind_

_Drew thinks that May is pretty? That is sooo cute_.

"I'm Dawn and this is May!" May and I smiled.

* * *

**With Leaf and Destiny~**

" Hey Leaf are we lost?" Destiny asked

" Maybe... But it's okay! We can use our super speed so that we will make it in time!"

"Hey we got company!" Destiny said in a loud whisper

They jumped up the locker and grabbed the to the pipes aboves them. A teacher walked around and looked confused.

" I could have sworn I saw some students here just now... Oh well" he mumbled to himself.

"Phew that was close.." Leaf whispered they immediately let go of the pipe and did a flip before landing on the ground perfectly.

Leaf and Destiny were both part werewolves. They were bitten by them. They were lucky as the next day, a kind woman rescued them. She revealed to them tht she was once a werewolf but she drank the essence of the moonlight and she was sparred from transformation. She gave the the same drink an they were too sparred from transformation but the abilities of werewolves remained.

Now their eyes will be pale blue. They also have the following abilities. Super speed, strength, eyesight, smell, flexibility and to jump really high. But they have claws and fangs that can appear when they want too. They will also heal instantly if they were hurt.

" Hey let's get help from those 2 guys!" Destiy chirped

"Yeah!" she answered

They ran towards the boys.

"Excuse me but do you know where is the master rank for singing room?" Leaf asked

"Yeah we are actually form that rank too. So you can follow us if you like! By the way, I'm Keith!" the boy with black hair answered.

"Yeah! I'm Gary!" the brunette greeted

"Oh I'm Destiny and this is Leaf!" Destiny greeted back.

* * *

**With Misty and Crystal~**

" Man I could have sworn we went the right way!" Misty complained

"Hmm let me see..." Crystal said taking the map ( yup the school is soo bi they needed a map)

" MISTY THE MAP WAS UPSIDE DOWN?!" Crystal shouted

"Well sorry I guess..." Misty murmed

"Anyway I can feel someone's presence..."

Misty and Crystal were aura guradians. They trained under Riley. The aura guardians had the power to feel others presence, prevent being confused, look through the past or future and heal.

Just at that point, 2 guys came and walked towards them.

"Are you girls lost? We can help you if you like!" a raven haired boy asked

Since Misty was for some reason speechless, Crystal spoke up.

"Yep we need help! Do you know we're is the class for expert singing?"

"Yeah looks like we in the same class so follow us..." a boys with explosive hair said.

"The raven hair boy stuk out his hand in front of Crystal. She shaked it and then shakes the other boy's hand. The raven hair boy then stuck his hand in front of Misty and said...

"Hi I'm Ash! Nice to meet you! " he had a charming smile on his face

"I'm Misty!" Misty grabbed his hand and shaked it. Then she blushed.

"Well I'm Ethan!" Misty shook his hand too.

* * *

**Back to Dawn and May~**

**May's POV**

"Well this is it!" Drew said

_The room was really big with lots of instruments in it. This what they have I an arts school?_

"I know what you are thinking. NONE of us really like this room. Thank Arceus that you aren't in the basic room. It's filled with noobs and it looks worse than this. For the record, the higher rank you are in the better room you'll get. Like for the expert rank you go to a reccording studio and the master rank, you get a CONCERT STAGE." Drew told us.

_Oh god I better improve my singing. Our teacher was Miss Skyla she seems nice..._

" Okay class I going to pair you up into twos. Two of you must write and sing a duet together. This is part of your project. The deadline is in two weeks! Now the parings..."

_I waited for me to get paired. I hope I'll be paired with Dawn._

" Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji. Finally May Maple and Drew Hayden "

_Uh oh_.

" So looks like I'm paired with you June!" Drew mocked as he walked over

"The name's May. Know how to say it MAY!"

" What's that July? Did you say something?" Drew asked

_I thought for awhile and replied_

" Wait! Is that some annoying grasshead I hear?" I smirked

Drew blushed madly. Gotcha!

"Whatever anyway after school come over to my house. By the way school end at 3" _he then pulled out a rose a tossed it to me._

**Dawn's side now :D**

_Paul wasn't as talkative as I thought. I tried to ask him about his hobbies but just can't break him_.

" Paul?"

"WHAT?! ARCEUS DON'T YOU EVER STOP TALKING TROUBLESOME?!" he shouted

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO BE FRIENDLY!"

_Geez he sure is moody._

"Just don't talk too much..." he mumbled

"So your house or mine?"

"My house after school."

"Okay!"

* * *

**With Leaf and Destiny~**

**Destiny's POV**

"Here comes paradise!" the boys announced.

_They opened the doors and revealed a concert hall._

"OMG are you serious?! I love this school! I hope singing class never ends!" Leaf squealed

"Sorry but singing ends in an hour. After that is dance.". Gary replied

"Yeah I know that..." Leaf voice trailed off

_Our teacher was Miss Lucy_.** ( The pike queen )**

"Okay class, for your assignment, you will pair up and do a performance. It can consist of a bit of dancing. You must sing a duet and for the outfits, you have to design the outfits assignment will be due for 2 weeks." she announced.

_She then paired us up. Hoping to be paired with Leaf but we didn't. Instead she was paired with Gary and I was paired with Keith_.

**Leaf and Gary~**

"Hey Leaf you look really .." Gary said

"Nah it's just déja vu or something. Anyway catch ya later!" Leaf called

* * *

**With Misty and Crystal~**

**Crystal's POV**

"Woah this is a recording studio?!" I asked myself

"Nah its a toliet..." Ethan joked

"Ha Ha very funny Ethan" I replied sarcastily

Misty and Ash seems to be doing well...

"Hey Blue!" Ethan called

"What?!" I replied

"Don't get too cocky I'll beat you in gym" he said

"Oh really?"

"How about a little bet? If I win you must hang out with me for the whole week including weekends."

"What if I win?"

Ethan thought about it for awhile before saying

"I'll be your servant for a week!" he said with full of confidence

**With Misty and Ash~**

"Hiya Misty!" Ash greeted

"Hi Ash so after school…"

"My house!" he replied

There was an awkward silence then...

" Hey Misty wanna sit at my table for lunch?" Ash asked

"Okay!" she replied

After singing and dancing, it was soon time for gym. The worst thig their lasted for 3 hours. Misty, Crystal, May, Dawn, Destiny and Leaf were in the same homeroom, gym class andany class that has to do with academics. So at gym they met up with each other. Unfortunately the boys too were in that class.

* * *

**At gym~**

The teacher was Crasher Wake. It was a nightmare. ( Well for everyone except the girls of course )

First they had to run 20 laps withn 45 minutes

The boys approached the girls and made a bet. To see who could finish first. Challenge Leaf and Destiny? Big mistake. They had super speed and finish between 10 minutes. Misty and Crystal didn't have trouble too. They made themselves boost forward like how a lucario could run. May and Dawn teleported of course but they made sure it wasn't too obvious.

After a 15 minutes break, they continued. This time they had to complete a climbing and an uneven bars course in an hour. After that they have to do gymnastics. Gym was after that soon over and then lunch came...

* * *

**END! This is just the first chapter. More excitement will come please review!**


	2. Popularity

**Hi everyone this is the second chapter ( you don't say? ) Hope you like it :)**

**Diclaimer~**

**Destiny: Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Isn't that my line...**

**Destiny: Too excited**

**Leaf: I know right?**

**Dawn: Our popularity is going up**

**May: Just say the disclaimer already!**

**Misty&Crystal: Destinywhite does not own Pokemon**

**Me: FINALLY ABOUT TIME YA SAID IT!**

**Here we go chapter 2!**

* * *

**Normal POV~**

The girls and the boys sat together at lunch. Then the girls discovered that the boys had fan girls.

"Hey girls mind helping us here?!" Drew called out as the fan girls were chasing them.

"NO WAY! Unless..." May trailed

"UNLESS WHAT?!" he replied shouting

The girls discussed a little before replying...

"You guys do whatever we want for a week!"

"FINE JUST HELP US!" the boys shouted together

The girls seperate into teams of two and ran to help the boys.

( Let me make this straight, every time when I write split into teams of twos of something like that, Leaf is with Destiny, Dawn is with May and Misty's with Crystal )

* * *

**Leaf and Destiny's side~**

They ran to help Gary and Keith. They were swarmed by fan girls who were grabbing their things and pushing them to the ground. Leaf and Destiny pushed their way through the fan girls easily as they had super strength. They pulled they boys up and accidentally revealed their fangs and claws. The fan girls screamt and ran away instantly. Unfortunately the boys saw it too.

"U-uh why do you have f-fangs and c-claws?..." Gary asked frightened

The girls didn't reply yet. But they immediately grabbed their hands and pulled them into a closet. They on the lights and revealed to them that they were PART werewolves.

" So you're saying that abilities of a werewolf still remains you guys although you're human?" they asked.

"Yeah" the girls replied together

" Man wait till the guys hear about t-" Gary cut of by Leaf who interrupted him.

"YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS EVEN THE OTHER GIRLS!" she shouted

"Okay, okay chill" he mumbled

"Good because we trust you guys" Destiny said

After that they went back to sit at their table at the canteen.

* * *

**Dawn and May's side~**

They made a psychic barrier and passed though the fan girls. The fan girls were pinning the boys on the ground and trying to kiss them. May and Dawn made them selves invisible and grabbed the boys hand and teleported them into a closet.

( May and Dawn can only teleport 10 meters away from where they were )

They were teleported them into a closet. Drew looked kinda shocked but Paul, he dosent have any emotions. At least Dawn thought so.

"Hey sooo... HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN HERE?!" Drew shouted

"SHUT UP DO YOUR WANT YOU DAMN FAN GIRLS TO HEAR YOU?!" May replied screaming

After claming down a little, Dawn explained everything to them.

"So what? You can teleport us to the house?" Paul commented sarcastically.

"Nope. We can only teleport 10 meters away." Dawn replied

"And you called that being a powerful psychic..." Paul rolled his eyes

"OH! Excuse me for not being the most powerful psychic in the world!"

May and Drew sweat dropped. They quickly brought them back to the canteen and met Leaf, Destiny, Keith and Gary. Only Misty, Crystal, Ethan and Ash left.

* * *

**With Misty and Crystal~**

The fans girls were pounding them. Literally. They took the boys stuff and tried to tear their clothes. Misty could hear clearly, that Ash was screaming for her. Misty grabbed her mallet then whacked all the girls around her then grabbed Ash. She waited for Crystal who was putting Gold's arm on her shoulders. Gold had sprained his ankle. After getting the boys they immediately created a barrier and quickly ran into the nearest toliet.

Ash and Gold was shocked too. But after explaining, Crystal healed Gold's ankle. Then Gold brought up a fact...

" Girls you do realize we are in the boys toliet right?"

"Oh y-yeah we realized it...Heh" Crystal answered

"The opposite..." Gold added

"Let's just go back the others are probably waiting for us..."

* * *

**Back at the table~**

Everyone was back at the table. There were some studenter performing on the stage. ( yes there is a giant stage ) The girls were thinking of performing too but soo some girls just came up to their table. They demanded that they talk to the girls.

"I'm Brianna(Drew). We are the head girls of EXO are my girls. Vanessa(Paul), Victoria(Gary), Melody(Ash), Megan(Ethan) and Candy(Keith). Soo why are you girls messing with our boyfriends?!" she yelled

"Excuse me? Boyfriends?" Drew asked

"Oh err Drewy I was just telling this girls to not mess with you. They were planning to erm... KILL YOU!" she screamed

Everyone laughed really hard on that one.

"Yeah and after that we at gonna ride on our unicorns to fairyland" Paul commented sarcastically.

"Okay whatever your name is! Number one don't call me Drewy. Number two I will hang out with whoever I wanna hang out with. Number three... I'M NOT YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND!" he shouted

Leaf and May who were beside him whispered something to him. Then all the girls walked up to the stage. They told the DJ their song. Then introduced themselves as F(X).

I got a boy~snsd

_[Leaf]Ayo! FX!_

_Yeah Yeah, shall we start?_

_Gosh! Look at her, look What happened to her that she cut her hair? huh?_

_[Destiny]Gosh! Again look at her, look! From head to toe, her style has changed Why did she do that? I'm curious to death why did she do that? Tell me_

_[Misty]Ha ha! Let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble! Follow after me!_

_[All]Oh oh oh yeah oh, oh oh yeah oh_

_You really are something else!_

_[Dawn]Who is she? Ridiculous Do you know you're too self-assertive? She thinks I'm average Yeah, I guess she really liked him!_

_[All]No way! No way!_

_[Crystal]She became so pretty and sexy, it's because of him, right? I almost asked her what her new makeup was_

_[May]Truthfully, I've seen it for the first time The deep eyes, like a scarred beast I was dizzy by just talking to him!_

_You really are something else! You really are something else!_

_[All]Oh ohh eh oh(Here's come trouble, hey girl listen!)_

_Oh ohh eh oh _

_[Leaf]You really are something else! (something!) _

_Oh ohh eh oh (Hey!)Oh ohh eh oh (Na na na na hey!)_

_[Misty]You really are something else!_

_[Dawn]Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way._

_[All]I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!I got a boy handsome boy, who took all my heart I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!_

_I got a boy awesome boy, I must have really fallen for him_

_[Leaf]Ah, my prince! When are you gonna come save me?_

_Will you lift me in your arms and fly, like a white dream?_

_[May]I'm like, surprised, mental collapse! He wants to see my face without makeup._

_I really like him, would it be okay to show it to him?_

_[Crystal]Oh! Never! Right? Right? Let's keep what needs to be kept, right! right!_

_Don't ever forget this until you take all of his heart!_

_[Misty]Oh ohh eh oh, Oh ohh eh oh _

_[May]Even if I stay up all night, it's not enough, everything everything _

_[Crystal]Oh ohh eh oh, Oh ohh eh oh_

_ [Destiny]Our biggest interest, everything everything_

_[Leaf]Listen to me, you all know him, right? He's a bit young but he's full inside_

_[Destiny]Sometimes he is as reliable as a brother but when he acts charming, he is so cute_

_[Dawn]Oh ohh eh oh, Oh ohh eh oh_

_[May]You're crazy, crazy _

_Oh ohh eh oh, Oh ohh eh oh_

_[Misty]]You're crazy, crazy_

_[Destiny]I'm really angry, my boy doesn't look at me as a girl_

_What should I do when I feel hopeless?Should I make him feel jealous? I'm so upset! What do I do?_

_[Leaf]No way! No way!_

_[Destiny]Don't stop! Let's bring it back to 140_

_[All]I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one! I got a boy handsome boy, who took all my heartI got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!_

_I got a boy awesome boy, I must have really fallen for him_

_[Misty]Always next to me, it's you, who's on my side and listens to me_

_You oh oh oh oh~ you oh oh oh oh~_

_[Crystal]I'm happy as it is right now, cause everything will work_

_[All]I got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!I got a boy handsome boy, who took all my heartI got a boy, a handsome one! I got a boy, a kind one!_

_I got a boy awesome boy, I must have really fallen for him (x2)_

_I got a boy, a handsome one_!

The song ended. Everyone cheered like in a concert. Stuck up Brianna and her crew stomped away angrily. The guys approached the girls and asked...

"So you girls are F(X)? I thought you girls would choose girly band names!" Ethan said

"Nope soo you guys are EXO?" Crystal asked

"Nah, we are your mom. Obviously we are EXO. The most popular group in the school!" he replied

"Ethan's right but looks like we have to share our position with the girls now..." Ash sighed

A couple of boys came towards EXO. Then asked...

"Are those pretty girls your girlfriends?" the guy with a with hat asked.

EXO sensed something weird. But then the other guys didn't wait for their answer and just walked to the girls.

"I am Brendan(May) you look lovely today. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us?"

F(X) looked at each other they noticed something weird too. The other guys that were with Brendan also walked to the other girls.

"These are my friends Lucas(Dawn), Brawly(Misty), Dave(Leaf btw sorry I don't really wanna put Silver), Jayden(Destiny) and Eusine(Crystal)."

The girls really didn't want to hang out with them. They were like Brianna and her crew. But at that moment the boys swooped in and saved them.

"Sorry but these girls are our girlfriends you see!" Drew said

"Yup and we have plans tonight so too bad!" Keith replied grinning

Brendan looked unsure.

"Well then maybe next time May!" Brendan walked away

After they walked away, Dawn spoke up.

"So we're you guys serious when you said we had plans tonight?"

"Duh Obviously!" Ethan replied

"By the way it looks like you girls have fan boys!" Ash said

Dawn looked confused at that moment but Paul rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We'll go to your house at 6.00pm" he said

* * *

After school~ the girls

"Woah we are having a sextuple ( after thrice then quadruple then quintuple) date!" Misty cried

"Oh yeah and Crys?" Leaf asked

"Next time we are just gonna call you Marina!" Destiny continued

"Whatever..." she replied

"Yeah its like 3.30pm now..." May voice trailed off

They knew what this meant. Maybe except Dawn.

"OH MY ARCEUS WE HAVE TO GET READY!" Dawn shrieked

"But Dawn there is still like 2 and the half hours!" Leaf pouted

"HURRY UP! We only can use 1 hour for hair and makeup. Half an hour to make our dresses and the sewing room. 1 hour for freshening up!" Dawn cried.

"Okay then let's make our dresses first!"Leaf chirped

They all headed for the sewing room to get their dresses done. They must first design it. Then put it through some machine where the dresses are made. The sewing is actually just for alteration. In no time they were done!

( Sorry I'm bad at clothes description thats why I left it out )

Then they did their hair and makeup. Then soon they were done and ready.

* * *

The boys arrived~

They brought the girls to a fancy dinner near Humilau city. It has a nice view of the sea that was why.

They then went to Nimbassa city for sight seeing. After that they went back home. As they have school the next day. The boys hanged out at the girls' dorm for a little while then they went back. The boys stayed at the girls dorm for awhile then left.

The next day~ At home room

"Olay class good news! We will be going on a field trip to Rainbow Valley. We will be there for about 3 weeks so better get packing! We will leave in 2 days at Dawn." Elesa announced

"You will be sharing houses there so take a look at the list." she said pinning up the list

On the list~

The Diamonds~ Brianna, Vanessa, Victoria, Megan, Candy, Melody, Brendan, Brawly, Lucas, Eusine, Jayden and Dave

...

MysticWhite~ Leaf, Destiny, May, Dawn, Marina, Misty, Ash, Gary, Drew, Paul, Keith, Ethan

"WHAT?! BUT ELESA I WANNA BE WITH DREW!" Brianna screamt

"Well too bad it's already been decided!" Elesa replied

* * *

Walking out~

"This is awesome! It gonna be so fun!" Dawn cried

"Not with you around..." Paul growled

"Whatever anyway remember that time when we introduced each other? I don't think we told each other our full names!" Ethan said happily

"Why would you wanna know?" Gary asked

"Out of curiousity I guess!" he chirped

Everyone faceplamed

"Fine we'll start first!" Leaf said

"I'm Leaf Green"

"I'm Destiny Grey"

"I'm Dawn Platinum Beritz"

"I'm May Sapphire Maple"

"I'm Marina Crystal

"And lastly I'm Misty Waterflower. Ya happy?"

"Yeah very!" Ethan replied

"Whatever... Anyway I'm Andrew Hayden."

"I'm Ash Ketchum"

"Keith Sky. The one and only"

"Paul Shinji"

"Gary Oak at your service"

"Ethan Gold the third"

"Wow you guys are lame" May said

* * *

**Next chapter will be the trip and will be focusing on ikarishipping! Until then**


	3. The trip New adventures

**Hi everyone welcome to chapter 3 The Trip: New adventures! Hope you like it! Anyway IT WILL BE FOCUSING ON IKARI AND CONTESTSHIPPING! Oh yeah and I changed Leaf's fan boy name again. It was changed to Daimen. By the way...**

**HOW AWESOME CAN YOU GUYS GET? So I'M DOING SHOUTOUTS!**

**Catrina7077, Contestshippingrose, Cure Celestial, Dark Rubi 169, Iloveikari, Jenificent3007, The Moltres's Flame, lisa. the .lovable! You are some awesome people! This is for you!**

**BTW CAN I GET 15 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER?! PLEASE :D**

**SORRY I PUT THIS CHAPTER UP LATE. School is to blame**

**Disclaimer~**

**Me: Boys do the disclaimer**

**The boys: No**

**Me: Okay then Drew you'****ll see May end up with Brendan**

**Drew: Okay, okay. But what about Paul**

**Me: Yup he too**

**Drew and Paul: *sighs* Destinywhite does not own pokemon**

**Paul: Troublesome**

**Btw Crystal's name is changed to Marina**

* * *

**1 Day before the trip~ **

"Okay what should we bring?" Misty asked

"Clothes Duh!" May replied

"Whatever I'm just bringing my casual clothes and my midnight blue party dress" Destiny told them

"Me too I'm bringing my apple green one!" Leaf chirped

"Woah look at Dawn!"Marina looked stunned

Dawn was packing EVERYTHING from her closet into her bag.

"What do you need all these for?" May asked pointing to a pile of dresses and mini skirts.

"Huh? Oh, those are for emergencies!" Dawn replied

"Typical Dawn..." All of them said together

* * *

**The next day in the morning~**

At around 6.00am in the morning. All the students gathered the beach.

"Okay now I hoped you all have packed what you need. Now get into your groups please" Elesa ordered

Out of the blue, Brianna came and hold the Drew's hands.

"What the heck?!" Drew said

Then Elesa came.

"Brianna please go back to your group NOW!" Elesa shouted

"But Elesa I'm from this group!" She protested

"Yeah and pigs will fly. NOW BRIANNA!" She yelled

That was why the girls like Elesa. Then Brianna went back to her group. Each group had their own speed boat to take them to Rainbow Valley. That is how rich the school was. Mysticwhite was the first group to board. Separating from Brianna and Brendan.

* * *

**The boat ride~**

F(x) and Exo boarded their boat. There was a teacher driving it so they didn't have to worry.

"Woah the air out here is awesome!" Dawn cried

"Yeah it makes me feel like swimming in the sea!" Destiny said

"Are you guys crazy?!" Ethan asked

"Man up Ethan! Anyway I'm gonna swim in the sea!"

All the other girls followed her. The boys had no choice but to follow them. The teacher didn't notice as he was too busy listening to music.

* * *

With Dawn~

She swim slowly then sped up. She noticed that Paul was trying to keep up. She sighed then grabbed Paul's hand. Paul was rather amused then Dawn used her psychic powers to help him breathe under water. Paul secretly smiled. When Dawn this she used her powers to make them fly. She didn't make it too obvious remembered that this was like a scene in Peter Pan.

"Having fun?" Dawn asked

"What do you think troublesome?" He asked

"I'll that as a yes!" She chirped

Paul rolled his eyes.

"I hope you know that I can read minds" she said

"Whatever..." he gave one of those charming smiles. When he smiles it makes you heart flutter

"Hey who would you choose me or Gary?" She asked

He didn't reply.

"Silence means me!" She chirped

He smiled to himself and said

"Troublesome..."

* * *

With May~

May saw Drew struggling to keep up. So she used her powers to help Drew move faster.

"Hmm... Not bad for an airhead" Drew mocked

"Really? I can do better. Try me" Drew kept quiet after that.

"Anyway we still have to write a song you know..."Drew said

"Urghh I know and we have to perform a solo too! Oh yeah and we have to perform it at Rainbow Valley." May cried

"Umm You don't say?" he replied

"I DO SAY!"May shouted

"Whatever airhead..." Drew smirked

* * *

The other were happily surfing instead but soon they reached Rainbow Valley. Still, the techer did not notice them returning to the boat. They grabbed their things and hopped off the boat, then went to search for the house they were supposed to stay in.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS PLACE LOOKS AWESOME!" Dawn and May squealed.

"I agree. Just look at the rainbow!" Destiny cried.

"Yeah! And the diamond dust!" Leaf agreed.

"Don't forget about the waterfall!" Misty added

"Will you girls quit screaming my ears are about to BLEED!" Keith shouted.

"Yeah let's just find our house" Ethan agreed

"Fine. But after that we are exploring!" Marina said.

They looked around until they spotted their house near the waterfall. It had like the best view! You could see everything from there.

"Woah we have the best view!" May cried

"When did you figure that out airhead?" Drew smirked

"Anytime I could just push you off then... BAM fall into the waterfall" May replied

She had learnt that from Destiny who always threatens people. People like Brianna and her crew or fanboys.

"I feel like jumping off this waterfall!" Dawn said walking to the edge of the waterfall

"Well dont even try because I'm not going to arrange your funeral troublesome" Paul smirked

"Sooo, you're worried about me? Its been a long time since you smiled too ya know" After that Paul's scowl returned.

They went into the house and packed their things there were six rooms. May and Dawn in one room, Leaf and Destiny, Misty and Marina, Drew and Paul, Keith and Ethan ( Gary is Ash's best friend ), Ash and Gary. After they were done they went out to explore. But they soon changed their minds and just sat on a grass patch to watch the sunrise.

"Hey look at the beautiful sunrise!" Marina cried

"It's awesome and magical!" Misty added

The others smiled. ( It had the most perfect view that I can't even write it here. ) Leaf and Destiny were looking around when they saw Drew put an arm around May. Dawn did the same to Paul. They chuckled to themselves then looked into the horizon.

Then they saw the other boats arriving. They saw Brianna and her crew together with Brendan and his crew. They saw that their house was far away from their house. Their house was near a rubbish bin.

"Looks like they will be smellin' the bin!" Ash joked

Everyone gave blank stares.

"Wow Ash you're so lame" Gary said

With luck they were something singing to the sea. It made their hearts melt. ( If you know, this is actually Meoletta but Pokemon doesn't exist in this world )

After everyone arrived, Elesa gathered everyone. The place for them to gather was awesome. It looked like a festival was held there. There was an awesome platform for people to perform too!

"Okay the main point of this trip is too let everyone have fun! So everyone has to gather here everyday at 7.00am then will have fun activities. We will play until 5.00pm for you guys to freshen up. Then go back to the gathering point for dinner. Every night after dinner is karaoke night. Only on Sundays you will have free time. So how does that sound?" Elesa announced.

Everyone cheered.

"Okay awesome! If this goes well for a week, I will extend this trip for a week or two. I've heard all of you brought more clothes than expected so remember..." She continued

Everyone cheered again. Less school more play.

" Man I LOVE this school" Ethan shouted

"I KNOW! TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Misty agreed

"Great so get changed everyone. Because its almost 7!" With that everyone ran back to their own house to get changed.

* * *

"Hey airhead, I bet you can't beat me without you powers!" Drew mocked

"Who says I cant?" May fought back

"Me. Scardeycat!" Drew replied with sarcasm

"Fine. We girls wont use our powers for the games. If we beat you, you will have to give us a foot massage!" May said

"What if we win?" Drew asked

May tried to think about it for awhile so did the others. Then Ethan came up with it.

"I know! You girls will have to give us a _kiss_!" Ethan suggested.

"WHAT?!" Marina shouted

"Too chicken? I thought so" Ethan said

"NO WE'RE NOT!" She replied

"Okay then" Ethan smirked

_**( Now for more ikarishipping )**_

The first game was surfing. Misty was awesome at that so she had a race against Ash. Then she won. The second was hiking. Okay, more of running but Dawn was good at it. She raced with Paul...

"Okay Dawn you are up against Paul and Vanessa!" Elesa told her.

Dawn nodded then took a quick glance at Paul.

"Then first one to run and dodge all the obstacles is the winner! On your mark, get set and... GO!" Elesa shouted.

Dawn sprinted forward. Paul was faster than her of course. But when Dawn was trying to dodge a mud puddle, Vanessa, who was close to her, pushed her. Then Dawn fell into it. Paul who was infront took a quick glance behind. Vanessa caught up with Paul.

"Hi Paulie! You look awesome today. Here's a question. How does my outfit look today? Oh, and I meant to ask you. Wanna sit with me and my girls for dinner today? At the same time, bring your other cute friends along!" She batted her eyelashes. ( I felt like puking writing this )

Paul ignored her question and asked.

" Did you push Dawn down?" He asked.

She pretended that she didnt know anything.

"Why no Paul! Why would I do such a horrid thing!"

Paul got the message and he immediately went back to help Dawn.

"WAIT PAUL! Just leave her there! She'll be fine! Dont you wanna finish the race together?!" Vanessa asked shouting

Paul stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"If Dawn isnt all right, you shall pay" he growled

He immediately ran to Dawn and helped her up. Shr had sprained her ankle. Then he closed his eyes and touched her hand. Then, all the dirt on her was gone and she recovered.

"Thanks Paul" Dawn mumbled

"Whatever troublesome..." he replied

* * *

So, Leaf, Destiny and Marina have finished their event too. The score was now even. Dawn and Paul's event wasnt counted. The last event was vine swinging. The vines there are sturdy so they had no worries.

May was the best at this. Surprisingly, Drew too.

"Wow not bad for a grasshead!" May mocked

"Not bad for an airhead too huh?" Drew shot back

May was about to say something better when Drew cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah you are gonna threaten me with your powers. Well, bite ne!"

Elesa started explaining the rules after that. Then they began. May and Brianna were up against each other. While Drew and Brendan compete.

"Ready? Then get swinging!" Elesa shouted.

May was far ahead while Brianna was struggling to catch up. Suddenly, May didnt manage to catch the vine! She lost her balance and struggled to survive by pulling herself up with one hand.

"Ahh... Brianna help me please!" May cried

"Yeah in your dreams. Because of you Drewy hates me now. So if I get rid of you, Drewy will become MINE!" She smirked evily then push May's hand. May lost grip and fell into the waterfall.

"AHHHH!" she screamt

"Long live May Sapphire Maple..." she smirked

As Brianna was watching May fall. Something swung past her.

"Huh?!" she was surprised

"Sorry to interupt but she belongs to me!" Drew said swinging

( this seems like a secne from tarzan )

He caught May with one arm.

"Are you okay airhead?" Drew asked

"If you count almost falling into a river is okay then NO!" she screamt

Brendan came swinging trying to make Drew fall despite carrying May. Then, Drew in someway, he managed to push him away and slash his vine. Then he fell and now he was gripping on the vine Brianna was on.

Drew and May reached the end. It was a tie.

"Gosh! Are you kids okay? I saw everything!" Elesa asked

"Yeah we're fine..." May replied

* * *

After all the games has been played~ 5.00pm Now

"Now go back to your houses and bath. Remember to come down for dinner!" Elesa announced

They are walking back to the house feeling tired and dying for a bath. Soon they reached the house.

"Finally! Dibs on the first shower!" Destiny cried

"Dibs on the second one..." Leaf shouted running

"Ohh no. Okay here I come third shower!" Dawn yelled

May stared blankly then ran to the fourth one. Misty then saw Ash going to the fifth one then she walked over.

"Ash, do you know the rule ladies first?"Misty asked

"Huh?" Ash asked

"Now I just take that towel..." Then Misty went into the shower

Marina needed to get the last shower. So she got an easy plan.

"Ethan would you let me use the shower?" she asked

"NO WAY!" he shouted

"Okay then..." After that Marina kissed Ethan full on the lips. Ethan was stunned and felt dizzy. Marina then smartly took his towel and went in the shower.

"Whatever. We'll get them next time." Gary said

Drew and Paul went back to thier room to talk.

"Dude, have you tried using it?" Drew asked

"Yeah. Next time we are using it to beat the shit out of the fan girls." Paul replied

"Hmm... The others also tried using it too ya know!"

"What colour are theirs? Mine's purple"

"Mine's green. Gary's blue. Keith's silver. Ethan's gold. Ash's red."

"Hn. We have to pratice Using it more then."

...

* * *

Dawn and May were outside hearing their conversation. Upon hearing this they quickly ran into their rooms.

"What could they be talking about?" May asked

"I suspect... Their aura colours!" Dawn replied

"It does make alot of sense you know"

"I know but take a look at this..."

Dawn took out her phone and showed May something.

Aura colours~

_People can use their aura but it does not mean they are aura guardians. Only some people have this ability. They can be very dangerous if used for bad deeds. Everyone has differentkinds of auras. Each colour has its own specialty. They can be useful in fighting with evil sprits._

_Auras~_

_Pearl white aura~ Cunning and helpful. Good in combat and opponent in one slash. Tricks opponent easily._

_Soul silver~ Very bold and brave. Easily overcome fear. Have extreme speed and can blind opponent._

_Heart gold~ Kind and caring. They have an extra ability to heal. _

_Fire red~ Eats alot but remains slim. They can be very kind and helpful too. Tricks opponent by lying and acting._

_Leaf green~ Cunning and smart. Very similar to Pearl white. They are usually considered twins. Easily kills opponent._

_Ice blue~ Very sharp and sees all. Uses weird and creative ways to kill._

_Twilight purple~ Quiet and mysterious. But very kind on the inside. As known as the back stabber also._

_Sunset orange~ Bright and opmistic. Acts for awhile then backstab._

_Sunrise yellow~ Twins with sunset orange. Uses the same methods. But orange is more powerful._

"Lets tell the others girls about it NOW!" May shouted pulling her arm.

* * *

Later~

"So the others can use aura?" Marina asked

"Yeah, but what's more interesting is..."May said

"That finding out Misty and you are aura guardians. Leaf and Destinys are part werewolves." Dawn continued

"Yeah and Dawn and May are psychics" Leaf added

They all admitted it.

"Thats awesome! Hey Mist, tell us our aura colours!" Destiny said

"Hmm... Okay! Leaf's green. May's red. Dawn's blue. Marina's purple. Destiny's white. Mine's orange."

"Wow okay thanks! But niw we gotta go back to our room!" May said pulling Dawn

"WAIT-" Dawn shouted

* * *

In the room~

"Why did you rush out of the room?" Dawn asked

"Because I wanna ask you if you wanna do a duet at dinner?" May said

Dawn facepalmed.

"Fine. What song?"

"That song we wrote duh!"

"Come on lets go down now. Its almost time anyway!"

* * *

Dinner~

"Okay everyone performing next is Dawn Berlitz and May Maple!" Elesa announced.

They went on stage.

"Everyone we are singing this song to some people..." May said

"We wrote this ourselves soo I hope you like it!" Dawn continued

_Shut up and dance~_

_[Dawn]It's nine on the dot and we just talk and we talk,_  
_And I just want it to stop,_  
_Cause aren't we here for the music._

_[May]And if you dare,_  
_Just get up out of your chair,_  
_Cause this ain't goin' nowhere,_  
_We've gotta move it or you lose it._

_[Dawn]All I wanna know (know)_  
_Is when we're letting go_  
_So we can get this record to break (break)_

_[May]Why we wasting time (time)_  
_We never can rewind (wind)._  
_All I'm really trying to say is_

_[Both]Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,_  
_Shut up and dance are you in or not?_  
_You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,_  
_Well, shut up and dance if you're into me._

_[Dawn]Cause I can't wait no more_  
_To get on the floor,_  
_Don't stop now's our chance!_

Everyone cheered. Then they got up on their feet to dance. Dawn and May then walked around_._

_[Audience]Shut up and dance, dance, dance_

_[May]We're here for the night_  
_And we can do what we like_  
_So don't you put up a fight_  
_Cuz I'll be drivin you crazy_

_[Dawn]What would you do_  
_When I get up next to you_  
_You like the way that I move,_  
_I'm not your girl but I could be_

_[May]All I wanna know (know)_  
_Is when we're letting go_  
_So we can get this record to break (break)_

_[Dawn]Why we wasting time (time)_  
_We never can rewind (wind)._  
_All I'm really trying to say is_

_[Both]Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,_  
_Shut up and dance are you in or not?_  
_You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,_  
_Well, shut up and dance if you're into me._

_[May]Cause I can't wait no more_  
_To get on the floor,_  
_Don't stop now's our chance!_

Dawn pulled Paul to dance. May and Drew too. They brought them up to the stage. The other girls and boys. Then Vanessa and Brianna tried to butt in then they got pushed away.

_[Audience]Shut up and dance, dance, dance_  
_Shut up and dance, dance, dance_  
_Shut up and dance..._

_'[May]Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between,_  
_You and me, light it up, till we're making a scene,_  
_Quit the talk_  
_Let it rock,_  
_If you know what I mean,_

_[Both]Shut up and dance show me whatcha got,_  
_Shut up and dance are you in or not?_  
_You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak,_  
_Well, shut up and dance if you're into me_

_[Dawn]Cause I can't wait no more_  
_To get on the floor,_  
_Don't stop now's our chance!_

_Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,_

_Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,_  
_[Both]Put up your hands [x3] yeah,_  
_Shut up and dance [x3] yeah,_

_[all]Shut up and dance_.

May and Dawn posed.

"Awesome job girls!" Elesa cried

They thanked her and walked down the stage. After the karaoke, everyone went back to their respective houses.

* * *

Then the girls started texting.

**Maknae: Urgg I'm so tired**

**Happy princess: Tell me about it**

**Ice princess: Hey anyone already wrote their solo?**

**Black pearl: Still working on it. You would know Leaf.**

**Dancing queen: Oh god. Destiny and Leaf already started! Dawn, we have to get started!**

**Energy pill: Not only Leaf and Destiny, me and Marina too!**

**Maknae: Omg! May, Misty and Marina too! Lets get started NOW**!

Then they left the chatroom

* * *

At their room~

"So May what song are you gonna write?" Dawn asked

"Not gonna tell you!" May replied

Dawn sat on her bed in anger and started her own song

_**May's POV~**_

_**Hmmm ... I think I should write a song to get Brendan and Brianna to take a hike. Lets see...**_

_**Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he don't see...**_

_**Dawn's POV~**_

_**Ugrhh... Whatever. I'll write a song better than hers. About me and Paul? Hmmm...**_

_**You are the the thunder and I'm the lightning...**_

* * *

_**END! How did you like this chapter? This chapter is really long 3500 words!**_

_**Please note that I will feature 1 or 2 songs each chapter! **_

_**Next Week ~ Old rival and Oc eon or opposite shipping!**_

_**Chapter name~ Mysteries ~ Solving them**_

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Mysteries Solving them

**Yo everyone! Okay I totally failed that. Anyway thanks for the 15 reviews. **

**NOTE: I'm going to change the title of the story soon. Dont worry the story planning is the same. It is changed to~ Lost in love.. The description too**

**Anyway no time to waste! Thanks people for revewing! Next chapter I am gonna post some reviews here then help promote your stories.**

**BTW PEOPLE WHO DONT HAVE AN ACCOUNT AND IS READING THIS STORY YOU CAN STILL REVIEW.**

**Aimimg for 25 reviews!**

**SHOUTOUTS~ LoveLovergirl (awesome writer), Ins4ne Gam3r, White123, Lalalas.**

**NEXT CHAPTER'S SHOUTOUTS ARE FOR GUEST REVIEWERS!**

**Minor shipping~ all the others**

**Disclaimer~**

**Me: Quickly someone just say the disclaimer**

**Leaf: Why dont you do it?**

**Me: I have my reasons.**

**Dawn: Destinywhite does not own Pokemon**

**Me:Thank you!**

**Mysteries~Solving them**

* * *

**Early Saturday morning~**

"Ahh its mornings like this that I like!" Misty chirped

"We know" Marina replied

"So today's Sarurday right? What should we do?" Ethan asked

"Lets go on adventure!" Dawn answered

"Dont we go on adventures everyday troublesome?" Paul questioned

"Anyway... I got an idea! Me and Destiny found this map in a bottle, floating in the sea yesterday." Leaf announced

"Yep. Its a map I think" Destiny added

"So, I guess thats our adventure today right? But first lets eat!" Ash chirped

Everyone facepalmed. Then Misty took her mallet to whack Ash.

"Dont you ever stop eating Ash?" Misty asked

"Nope!" he replied

Then he got whacked. Again.

Aftereating they immediately set off. Drew wasabout to give instructions when Leaf interrupted him.

"Oh no Drew. Today me and Destiny are in charge. So our first order is for you to stick with May. Also, Dawn and Paul." Leaf ordered

"Yeah and Misty with Ash and Marina and Gold." Destiny added

"Sooo, why do we have to listen to you?" Drew asked

"Or else we'll just reveal something to May about what you said yesterday. You know when you were talking to Paul." Leaf smirked

Drew frozed.

"Scared huh? So you better listen and follow" Destiny said

"On one condition, you have to stick to Keith and Leaf with Gary" he said

"Fine but remember" Destiny agreed

Drew walked over to May and told her...

"Looks like I need to stick with you June"

"I'M MAY NOT JUNE" she yelled

"Oops sorry. Airhead June" he said with sarcasm

"Yeah thanks grasshead" May replied

* * *

**(Start of oldrival and oc hints)**

They followed the map. They had to even take a boat to where the treasure was. In the mean having to deal with idiots. While walking, Leaf accidentaly stepped on something and she fell into a deep hole with Gary, Destiny and Keith.

Leaf fell on top of Gary. Now, she was sitting on him. But she was holding his hand.

" Aww Leaf. If you like me just say so. I can hold your hand all the time." Gary said

"NO WAY!" she replied yelling. Then she immediatly let go of his hand and got up.

"You are lucky to be with me. You know many fan girls would die to be you" he flirted

"Yuck. You're just a playboy. I dont like playboys" she rolled her eyes

"DUDE! Stop fighting we need to find a way to get out of here!" Keith said

"Well.. We cant use our powers because the hole is too deep and you guys cant use your aura because it only helps in fighting" Destiny responded

"We can go through that tunnel" Leaf replied

They walked through the tunnel it slowly got darker and darker till you cant see anything.

"Hey I cant see!" Keith said

"Do you have to be so troublesome? Come on grab my hand!" Destiny ordered

"Wait! How can you girls see? "Gary asked

"All part werewolves have night vision duh!" Leaf replied

"But-" Gary was interrupted by a groan. Leaf and Destiny's bodies glowed. Leaf's body gave off a green light and Destiny's was white.

"There happy? Dont ask anything else!" Leaf told him.

Things were awkward between them. Then Leaf and Gary walked infront and Destiny and Keith at the back

* * *

"So Leaf aren't you glad you're with me?" Gary asked

"Why would I be?"

Then Gary looked at Leaf's neck and saw a necklace. He gasped. He had visions when they first met.

Flashback

Gary, Leaf, Destiny and Ash had lived near each other Four of them played happily everyday. Until one day, Destiny and Leaf were taken away by some werewolves.

Until then, Gary has been stuck with Ash. But before Leaf was taken away, Gary gave her a necklace with their names carved on it. In return, Leaf gave him a band. Also with their name on it.

END

"Leaf, we do know each other! We were childhood friends remember?" Gary asked

Leaf tried to recall those fun moments.

"OH YEAH!" She replied

"You're still wearing the neclace I gave you huh?" He commented

"Do you remember what's inside it?" She questioned

"Nope"

"Good. By the way, I'm nothing like your stupid fangirls. I dont like players"

"Yeah but secretly you like me"

"Nope"

"Oh so your pretending eh?"

Then Gary took off his shirt. Leaf then saw the most perfect abs she ever seen.

"I've seen better." she replied blushing.

* * *

"How did I get stuck here with you?" Destiny groaned

"Like I wanna be here" Keith shot back

They were randomly looking around when Destiny noticed Keith wearing a blue wrist band with an orb. Destiny was wearing a similar one but instead it was orange.

"That wrist band!" They both gasped

"Keith, you were the boy who saved me from the werewolves, with Gary!" Destiny said still in shock

"You still wear the wristband after all these years?" he asked

"Yeah. It actually meant alot to me." She replied blushing

"The wrist band was meant to represent us being opposites." Keith commented

"Yeah just look. I have mostly black hair and you have mostly white. I'm negative and you're postive. I'm cunning and you're mischievous. Many more.." She responded

"Well, opposites attract.." He muttered

"What?" She asked

"Nothing"

* * *

Then walked slowly till they saw sunlight. They saw a secret garden.** ( Like in movie 5 pokemon heros. The secret garden with Bianca)**

"AWESOME! Do you think anyone's here?" Keith asked

"Nah. I don't think so..." Destiny replied

They walked around and they saw a waterfall and saw a mysterious gem in the middle.

"LOOK AT THE GEM!" Leaf exclaimed

"It's beautiful!" Destiny said in awe

"Hey! Are you trying to steal the soul dew?!" A voice shouted

"Huh?" Gary said in confusion.

"LATIAS! LATIOS! GO DRAGON RAGE!" The voice commanded

( If you forgot pokemon does not exist in this world. Its a mythical creature in the story)

"Latias!"

"Latios!"

The two creatures darted to them.

"WAIT! WE ARE NOT HERE TO STEAL THE SOUL JEWEL OR WHATSOEVER!" Keith shouted

"Like I will believe!" the voice replied

"Quick Destiny lets sing the song!" Leaf ordered.

"Okay!"

_**(Btw this is secret garden. Only the first part because remember karaoke night?)**_

_[Both]We can fly away_

_And we can talk heart to heart_

_Let's get to paradise with invisible wings_

_Someday our dreams will come true_

_So we can find the way_

_Yes, we can stay together now_

_Because there is hope for everyone_

_The secret garden's waiting for you_

The creatures started calming down. The person whose owns them appeared.

"Uh. You know that song?" She asked

Leaf and Destiny introduced herself as Bianca. Then all of them started to explain. Bianca also introduced the creatures as pokemon.

"I've heard about them but I never get to see any" Gary commented

"They are actually really kind if you know them" she told him

"So you help us find our way back?" Keith asked

"Of course! Latias will take you to a portal. Oh and by the way you might need this." She responded

She gave them a mirror. At least they thought it was a mirror.

"Its a reveal glass. Here is a star piece. You might need it." She said

After a while of explaining. They bid goodbye then left. They were teleported to another island where they met up with the others.

* * *

"HEY! We've been trying to find you!" Dawn yelled running over.

"Where did you guys go? You were walking behind then you were gone!" Misty shouted

"Heh. I guess we went on a little adventure" Leaf replied

"Okay anyway we are here! But where's the treasure?" May asked

Ash was wandering around then he stepped on something. Then suddenly a temple rose out of the sea!

"ASH! For once you are actually helping!" Gold said

"There is no time to lose. Go into the temple." Drew ordered

All of them quickly ran into the temple before it disappeared from sight. The temple immediately lit up. Leaf took out the star piece and the reveal glass.

"Hmm... Bianca told us to place the star piece here" Destiny took the star piece and placed it on top of a cross.

The star piece glowed. Then a pokemon appeared.

"Meloetta!"

"So this is what she was talking about?!" Gary said

"Aww its so adorable!" Marina commented

The pokemon started singing. Bianca told them it was called relic song. Its singing was very soothing. The reveal glass was lifted up by the pokemon's psychic power. It was then placed in the middle of the temple. Then, the temple revealed another door and they saw light.

They saw a garden near the seaside. Which was actually hidden for a long time. All sorts of Pokemon were there.

"Oh my gosh. In history class, we learnt about Pokemon. It was so worth it!" Dawn squealed

Some Pokemon started singing too. They harmonized with each other and sounded perfect. So FX and EXO decided that they might as well have a swim. The Pokemon used telepathy to speak to them.

Now there was like a big water party.

( This is combined with some movies. The power of one, Manaphy and the temple of sea, Lucario and the mystery of mew. Also the episode Unova's survival crisis. )

"This is so AWESOME!" Misty chirped

They played till ot was time for them to go. The Pokemon gave them a present. Each of them a ring. Made of the steel plate, Silver and rainbow wing, lunar feather, star piece, soul dew, star dust and other things. It was all held by the power of Lucario's aura.

It glowed giving out the colours of a rainbow.

"Only use this massive power when you have too... Now take care!" With that all of them were teleported back to Rainbow valley.

* * *

"Wow that was an awesome adventure! But I dont get what they mean by massive power." Mariana spoke

"Maybe we'll find out someday" Dawn replied

"Look its time for dinner!" Ash shouted

"Well on our way back we were automatically clean So I guess we don't have to bath" Leaf responded

"SO? LETS GO THEN!" May yelled running to where the food was.

"ASH! DONT EAT ALL THE FOOD OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY MALLET!" Misty ran over

"Fuck. Someone's really gotta take that mallet" Paul growled

"Finally! You said something today!" Dawn cried

"Hn." He responded

"What? Giving me the silent treatment now?"

"Hn."

Everyone walked to where the food was. Then at the same time they decided to play truth or dare. Ethan went first.

"Hmm okay. Gary truth or dare?"

"Dare"

After thinking for a while he finally got an idea.

"I dare you to kiss Leaf!"

"My pleasure to kiss the pretty Leaf" he replied

"WAIT. WHAT?!" She yelled

"Sorry Leaf but you agreed to the rules" Misty responded

"Fine." Then she pulled Gary to her and pecked him on the cheeks.

"Now I'll give Leaf the chance" Gary said

"Okay then. Guys i dare you to switch rooms for the rest of the trip. What I mean is, Ethan must share a bed with Marina, Misty and Ash, Dawn and Paul, and May and Drew! If you try to escape the dare, you'll clean the toliet in the whole city when we get back!" She said smirking

Misty tried to protest by Destiny interrupted.

"Sorry Misty but you agreed to the rules" Leaf and Destiny high five each other. Knowing Misty got owned.

"Fine. But now's my turn" she said

"WAIT! Misty let me!" May pouted

"Okay" she replied

"Leaf I dare you to sleep on the same bed as Gary, then Destiny and Keith. For the rest of the trip. If you escape, the same thing that happens to us will happen to you." May said

"I see you've learnt from us" Destiny smirked

"Wow airhead June. For the first time you actually done something smart!" Drew mocked

"Wow I didnt know grassheads are so annoying!" May shot back

Everyone rolled their eyes upon seeing their argument.

"Hey look, the karaoke thing is about to start" Keith announced

"Lets go Leaf!" Destiny whispered

"Hm? What song? The new one?" Leaf asked

Destiny nodded her head. Then they both went up. They gave Elesa their CD then she introduced them.

"These are 2 very talented girls. Lets hear their song for today!" She announced

"Thanks Elesa. Ayo everyone!" Leaf shouted

Everyone just cheered at that.

"Yeah we're from FX so is Dawn and May from yesterday!" Destiny added

"Yup. If you like our first song, I got a boy, you'll like this!" Leaf continued

LA boyz~ Victorious

_[Destiny]Driving down sunset on a Saturday night_

_It's getting kinda crazy under the lights_

_But we don't care, were passing the time_

_Watching those LA boyz roll by_

_[Leaf]In the drop tops, Harley, Escalades too_

_A hundred different flavors to vary your view_

_There's one for me and there's one for you_

_Watching them LA boys roll through_

_[Both]Looking so hot down in Hollywood_

_You know they got got the goods so_

_Let's give it up for those LA Boys_

_Riding the waves up in Malibu_

_They really get get to you_

_So let's give it up for those LA boyz_

_Give it up give it up_

_You don't have no choice_

_Give it up give it up_

_For the LA boyz_

"Give it up, give it up, you dont have no choice! Give it up give it up for the LA boys!" Everyone sang along. They both jumped off the stage and onto Brianna and her crew's table. They were angry and shocked. But the teachers did nothing.

_[Destiny]West side east side everywhere between_

_Rockstars jam in the promenade for free_

_Flipping their skateboards on Venice Beach_

_[Leaf]LA boys come play with me_

_Turn it up turn it up_

_Come play with me_

_[Both]Looking so hot down in Hollywood_

_You know they got got the goods so_

_Lets give it up for those LA Boys_

_Riding the waves up in Malibu_

_They really get get to you_

_So let's give it up for those LA boyz_

_[Destiny]Put your number in my phone_

_Maybe I'll call you maybe not_

_[Leaf]What you doin' all alone_

_Come and show me what you got_

Everyone sang along. EXO and the other FX came and jumped from table to table. The the boys jumped on Brianna's table purposely kicked their food. They kicked it into their face. While doing that, FX went to their fanboys table and did the same thing.

_[Both]Boy show me what you got_

_Got boy what you got boy_

_Show me what you got_

_[Both]Looking so hot down in Hollywood_

_You know they got got the goods so_

_Lets give it up for those LA Boys_

_Riding the waves up in Malibu_

_They really get get to you_

_So let's give it up for those LA boyz_

_Give it up for the LA Boyz_

_So lets give it up for the LA Boyz_

"YEAH!" They both ended with a pose. After some other songs, they all went back to their own houses.

* * *

**(Multiple shippings)**

**Leaf and Gary's room~**

"Why did we have to make that damn dare?" Leaf groaned

"I'm sure you will have a pleasant time" Gary said seductivly

"Eww" she replied

"Also I sleep with my shirt off"

"Stay on your side or you dont wanna know what happens next"

"Whatever"

Leaf placed a blanket in between them. Gary has his back turned so she was relieved.

"Oh Gary.." She muttered

**May and Drew's room~**

"Freaking annoying grasshead. I mean green hair seriously?" May moaned

"Green hair is awesome" Drew said flicking his hair

"Hair flicking grasshead. Typical" she muttered

"Oh and I almost forgot. Here you go airhead. Catch." He threw her a rose. It was really weird as the rose has no thorns on it.

"Um.. Thanks?" She responded blushing

"Get used to it"

They turned of the lights and went to bed. May was holding the rose. But she disnt know that Drew was looking.

**Dawn and Paul's room~**

"Troublesome off the lights." Paul growled

"Nope. You do it grape head!" She replied

"Blueberry"

"Grape head"

"So what? We're gonna get into a fruit fight now?" Paul commented with sarcasm

Dawn giggled at that.

"Fine. You win." Then Dawn turned off the lights.

"Night Paul!" She said

"Troublesome"

**Destiny and Keith's room~**

"Move over. You're taking up all the damn space" Keith growled

"No way! You are the one taking up the space!" Destiny argued

Keith kept quiet for a while. Thinking of a plan.

"Did I forget to tell you how beautiful you are today?"

"Dont become Gary please."

"Aww thats cute."

_If he wants to play that game I'll play it all right. _Destiny thought.

"Did I mention how sharp my claws were?" Destiny said smirking

"Lets sleep. This isn't over" he growled

**Misty and Ash's room~**

"Ash? What are you doing?" Misty asked

"Err... Nothing?" He replied

"Are you eating? Dude, you'll get a damn stomach ache. Dont make me hit you with the mallet!" She said in a loud whisper

"NO MISTY! Anything but the mallet! Come on Mist, you're my best friend don't do this!" Ash replied desperately

"Fine." She said

There was some silence.

"Hey Ash give me some of those muffins!" She said

"No way! These are MINE!" Ash protested

"Ash, here comes the mallet!" Misty said

"OKAY!" He cried. He gave some muffins to Misty. After eating they went to sleep.

**Marina and Ethan's room~**

"OH MY GOSH! Marina did you see that!" Ethan said laughing hard on the floor.

"I know!" She replied

"Yeah and Ash was all like. NOOOO MISTY NOT THE MALLET!" Ethan imitated

They both laughed so hard till they had a stomach ache. They were looking through a small hole. Seeing Misty and Ash fight.

"Damn that was funny." Marina said

It seemed like they calmed down for awhile but after that they just laughed even harder.

"Fuck. My stomach hurts." Ethan coughed

"Lets go to bed. I'm beat" Marina said yawning

"Yeah" he agreed

* * *

END! Next chapter is for mangaquest and pokeshipping. Btw happy CNY!


	5. An underwater tale

**Hi everyone! Some feedback of your reviews like I promised. Btw I forgot to shout out to leafeonchick03. Sorry.**

**To Iloveikari~**

**Thanks really. I'll try to make it focus on ikarishipping. It depends really.**

**To The Moltres' Flame~**

**I forgot to mention on the last chapter that it was supposed to focus on Oldrival and a bit of OC. Because on the third chapter it focused on ikari and contest then this chapter will be for Poke and Mangaquest shippers! The next chapter will be even though.**

**To LoveLoverGrl^-^**

**Thanks!**

**Here is for guest reviews!**

**To PokemonXloverX~**

**First of all thanks for reviewing! You wanna find someway to keep reviewing like this.**

**To Hailey~**

**So you're a 2 time reviewer. Aww thanks. Thanks alot for liking the story. In return, mind if I use your name for the next chapter? Dont worry you'll be the good guy.**

**To Firexredx3~**

**Hey! You must have read the fanfic by Leafxgreenx3 right? Admit it, it was awesome. Anyway yeah, I'll keep working hard for the fanfic!**

**Diclaimer: I dont own Pokemon. Or do I?**

**NOTE: FOCUSING ON POKE AND MANGAQUESTSHIPPING.**

**Stars awash in a sheen of light**

**It calls out loud in vile delight.**

**Listeners endure in fright.**

**Vicious brute that reigns at night,**

**Evil whelped of heinous bite,**

**Renewed by wax, it regains might.**

**A leading way to slay the beast,**

**Get the hidden weapon thus released**

**Solve the riddle!**

**HOW ABOUT 40 TO 35 REVIEWS? YOUR REVIEWS DEPENDS ON HOW EXCITING YOU WANT IT TO BE! SO CAN ALL MY FOLLWERS REVIEW PLEASE**?!

**THIS CHAPTER IS 4000 OVER WORDS!**

* * *

**Waking up~ awkward mornings**

**Misty and Ash's room~**

"I want food...OH MISTY NOOO NOT THE MALLET!" Ash was talking in his sleep. Again.

"Huh? What?" Misty mumbled. Still feeling sleepy. She was awakened by Ash sleep talking.

Misty looked at Ash sleeping. She smiled to herself.

"Aww Ash you look so cute when we are sleeping..."she whispered to herself

Suddenly Ash bolted up.

"What was that Mist?" he said grinning

"W-what Ash? B-but how? W-what?" She stammered

"Huh Mist? Just spit it out already?" He responded

"WAIT. How did you manage to wake up so fast?"she asked, curious

"I dont know. I just heard your voice then... I dont know." He replied confused

"Oh Ash.. Come on let's get some breakfast!" Misty chirped trying to change the subject

**May and Drew's room~**

They were sleeping on a bed together. How awkward can it get? Well, it can. May and Drew's legs are tangled together. Drew is hugging May too. Drew groaned which woke May up.

"Huh?" She groaned

May was about to scream but she though of a plan. She wanted to see the look on Drew's face. She giggled softly then poked Drew really hard in the ribs then she pretended to sleep.

"W-what the?" He mumble as he was awake.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled. Misty and Ash at the kitchen could hear them too.

May pretended to wake up.

"Oh Drew, what time is it?" She asked trying hard to not burst out laughing

The look on Drew's face was priceless.

"May Maple... DID YOU DO THIS?" Drew shouted

She smirked a little before replying," Do what?"

"Nevermind..." He responded calming down a little. After that they got changed and went out for breakfast.

**Dawn and Paul's room~**

"Paul... Paulie..." Dawn whispered

Paul didnt budge. He was already awake but he decided to rest a little longer. He should know Dawn better than anyone else. Big mistake.

"Paul, get up." She said

He still didnt budge.

"PAUL, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING." She said louder

He was secretly smirking. But still...

Dawn got a pail of water and tried to splash it on him but it didnt work.

"OKAY! You asked for this..."

It seemed like she was about to whisper him something but nope.

"PAUL GET YOUR FUCKING LAZY ASS UP!" She screamed in his ear.

Paul growled. Then he got up.

"Nice going troublesome." He growled

"Sorry. But in return how about pancakes?" She chirped

"Hn."

"Okay then!" The she dragged Paul out of the room

**Destiny and Keith's room~**

Keith was just waking up when he saw Destiny walking out of the room.

"Hey what time is it? And where are you going?" He asked

"None of your buiness" she replied

"Come on. Wait, and how do you get up so early?"

"Werewolves gets up very early"

"Hmm... Explains why. So can I follow?"

"Fine. But just this once."

They walked out of the room, they saw Leaf, Gary, Marina and Ethan hasnt woke up brought him to the seaside.

"What the-" Keith was cut off by Destiny who interrupted him.

"Yup we are here to surf. Too chicken? You can always back out." She smirked

"NO WAY! You're on!" He replied

"Well then, let the surf off begin!" She cried

**Leaf and Gary's room~**

They woke up in an awkward postion. Seeing this Gary smirked.

"Since we're like that, we might as well do it" he said seductivily

"Did I forget to mention I can kill you now?" She replied

"Whatever. You know you like what you see"

"For the last time I dont like players"

"Yeah right..."

Leaf was about to blow up. Then she thought of a fun adventure and plan. She is gonna make Gary cry. She decided to seduce him first so he will listen to her later on.

"Come on Leaf." Gary said tryig to get Leaf out of the room

"Aww Gary dont you wanna stay here and make out for awhile?" She asked battering her eyelashes.

Gary was rather surprised at Leaf's sudden change of atitude. Without second thoughts He pulled Leaf closer to him and kissed her. Leaf hated this alot so she put a little spell to replace herself. Gary is now seeing illusions.

"You haven't seen the last of me Gary Oak..." She mumbled smirking

**Marina and Ethan's room~**

"Hey Marina, lets prank someone later." Ethan chirped

"Yeah okay! But who?" She asked

"Lets work with my buddy Keith. How about a girl this time?" he responded

"Lets see... Leaf is too cunning. Destiny is too smart. Misty's my best friend. It leaves us with Dawn and May I guess" she answered

"Okay. Make sure Destiny and Leaf helps us too. We'll have to get their help cause' they are the cunning ones. Also, with Keith's help, he will set the traps." He planned

"Hahaha. Okay I'll get them. Meanwhile, just plan the prank with Keith." She replied

"But before we can do all this!... Breakfast?" He commented

* * *

**At the kitchen~**

Misty was making breakfast for everyone. Ash was busy waiting with Gary who was bored. Dawn and May were texting. Marina was helping Misty. Ethan went to talk to Keith, who just came back from surfing with Destiny. Leaf and Destiny chatted.

"Hey good news everyone! I got a text message from Elesa and some other teachers-" Dawn was interrupted by Paul.

"Get to the point" he responded annoyed

"Well excuse me for trying to get them excited. Anyway, Elesa sick so we have the whole week for ourselves!" Dawn cried

"Yup and we are allowed to explore around. But, only dinner will be provided so karaoke night's still on" May added

"Who's the teacher in charge now?" Ethan asked

"I think its Catlin or Cynthia" May replied

"So what's our adventure for today?" Ash questioned

"Hahaha I got it all planned. Misty and Marina will enjoy it." Leaf answered

"Huh? Why?" Misty and Marina said confused

"It something about underwater the sea and stuff. We heard you both really like the water." Destiny continued

"Yeah. We have something in mind" Keith added

"Well let's set off then!" Drew announced

They all headed for the beach in their swimming costumes. Drew was about to give instructions again when Marina interrupted him.

"Uh-no Drew. You stick to May again. Today me and Misty are in charge." Marina commanded

"Hmm... Deja vu" Drew muttered

"Let me explain then. Today's adventure is to obtain the four rare stones underwater. The fire, water, grass and electric stones that sunk around here a long time ago." Lef announced

"Yeah. But none of us can hold our breath that long" Misty commented

"Thats where Dawn and May come in. They will have to create a barrier around our heads so we can breathe underwater" Destiny added

Misty looked unsure. She looked over at Dawn and May who nodded their heads.

"Fine then" she sighed

May and Dawn created the barriers around everyone's heads.

"All done!" They chirped

"Then lets set off!" Misty announced

* * *

They dived down deep down into the clear blue sea. You could see everything clearly even from a far distance!

"So where is it?" Ash asked

"If I'm not wrong, it should be around here." Leaf replied

"Hey look at that!" Gary cried

"What the-? Are those humans?" Drew questioned

"Lets go check" Paul commented

They swam all the way down to where the person was. To their shock it was not a human.

"Dude is that a mermaid?" Keith asked

"I guess" Ethan replied

The mermaid was shocked.

"G-get a-away you evil freaks!" She stammered

"Evil? No we are not." Marina answered

"Come on why dont you tell us what happened? We wont hurt you" Misty spoke

The mermaid paused for a moment. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a while. The necklace she was wearing glowed. Then she opened her eyes again.

"I can see you're telling the truth. Now I need your help. My name's Matilda!" She introduced

"Woah. How can you tell that we're telling the truth?" Ash asked

"This necklace by my grandfather helps me to see if people are telling the truth." She answered

"So how can we help you?" Misty said

"Okay, our kingdom holds an orb call the blue jewel. But a human, stole it and now he holds the power of the kingdom and a sea monster. Known as Kyogre. He has turned almost every creature and mermaid his evil slaves." Matilda replied

"Umm... May why are you grabbing my leg?" Dawn asked

"No I'm not" May answered

"Dawn why are you grabbing my leg?" May asked again

"No I'm not my hands are here"

"Mine too!"

"Uh oh. AHHHHHH!" They both screamt

Dawn and May were dragged away by something. Drew and Paul who saw this immediately chases after them.

"DAWN!"

"MAY!"

They both others heard this they turned around amd all four of them were gone.

"MAY AND DAWN WERE TAKEN?!" Misty cried

Next Destiny was taken. Something was pierced in her leg.

"Huh? Leaf? Is that you?" She mumbled

"Keith? Dont try anything now" she said revealing her claws. Suddenly out of nowhere, a mermaid appeared and dragged her away. Something was pierced in her so she wouldnt scream.

Keith who was beside her, went after her. In result, getting pierced too.

"NO! MY BEST FRIEND!" Leaf cried. Foolishly went to chase after her. Gary too.

"OH GOD ARE WE THE ONLY ONES LEFT?!" Marina screamt

Matilda smiled evily.

"Now you are just left for me to change you too..." Matilda growled

"YOU USED US JUST TO LURE THEM AWAY!" Ethan yelled

"Of course. Now all your friends will become one of us" she smirked

She was transformed into a mutant.

"DIE BITCH!" Ash shouted. Then he snatched away the necklace around her neck. After that, the mermaid went back to her normal form.

"Huh? What the-" she said.

"That's strange she transformed back into her normal form" Misty said

"Oh, those necklaces were used to turn people evil. Like what they did to me. I mist thank you" Matilda cried

"Now we just need you to help is save our friends" Ethan growled

"Of course. I must get back my position as princess of the sea too" she replied

Ash who suddenly turned all smart, was serious.

"LEAD US THE WAY NOW." He said

"Right" she agreed

* * *

The mermaid lead them to an underground jail.

"Your friends should be around here. Hurry, or they will be turned into mutants!" Matilda cried

All of them nodded. Ash and Ethan who were ready to fight anytime, were on guard. While Misty and Marina, find them.

"Hey I thought of a brilliant plan. Me and Marina will use our auras to transformed all four of us to look like the guards. So we can fool them. But all we can see each other's true forms." Misty whispered

"Awesome plan Mist. Now hurry!" Ash replied

Misty and Marina transformed all of them. After that, they all went deep into the room. Finally near the end of the room, they found them!

"Look there they are!" Marina whispered

"Come on lets get them" Ethan responded

They saw all their unconsious friends. Misty and Marina used their aura to carry them. Then suddenly all of them woke up.

"Misty, Marina is that you?" Dawn muttered

"Ash get us out of here. We can swim on our own" Gary murmered

"Alright" Ash made Misty and Marina let them go but big mistake.

"Assholes. Now we can... GET YOU!" May yelled

Suddenly all of them charged at the four of them. 8 versus 4 no way. All the eight had the evil necklace on them.

"THE NECKLACE!" Ethan cried

"NO! Its too dangerous to just grab it from them!" Matilda warned swimming from behind

"Then we'll have to split into groups. Misty and Ash stay here. Marina and Ethan will follow me to stop the sea monster and retrive the blue jewel" Matilda ordered

All of them agreed.

* * *

**Misty and Ash~**

"Misty can you lock them in a corner? Or create a barrier around them" Ash commanded

Misty nodded. She created a mini jail with a door. Ash used his aura to force Paul out of the jail. He decided to go with Paul first as he might be a great help later on.

"Ash get this fucking necklace off me" Paul growled

"But how are you able to-" Ash was interrupted by Paul

"My body and mind sprit is extremely strong. Now get this of me before I completelyy turn evil!" Paul forced out

Ash didnt wait. He immediately ripped the necklace off his neck and smashed it to pieces.

"Paul are you okay?" Ash asked with concern

"Yeah. But now's not the time for chitchat. Leaf, Destiny and Keith also have strong body and mind sprits like me. So save them first." He ordered

Ash nodded and forced Destiny out.

"Good choice to start with. As she's mostly negative, she could be the most evil one of all. Either her or Leaf." Paul commented

"Quick Ash damn rip it off already!" Destiny ordered

Ash ripped it off. Soon one by one most of them were free. That leaves them with Dawn and May.

"I'll take it from here Ash." Misty spoke up

Misty grabbed Dawn first but Dawn let the dark powers seep through her. So she was rougher than expected. Misty tried to rip he necklace off but Dawn bit Misty's hand.

"Oww" Misty groaned

She let go of Dawn. Then Paul had to take it from there.

"Mist! Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Oww. My hand..." She moaned. Her hand was bleeding underwater.

"Yo Drew! Help me get those necklaces off while I help Misty!" Ash ordered

"Geez Ash when did you become all smart? Leaf, did you have something to do with this?" Drew asked.

"Maybe" she replied smirking

"Misty, are you okay? Come on you should rest." Ash soothed

"Nah. I'm feeling better already." Misty smiled

"Ash, all done!" Drew called

"Good. Now lets help Marina and Ethan!" Ash commanded

May and Dawn were feeling better now. Paul helped Dawn, carried Dawn. While Drew did the same thing to May.

* * *

**Ethan, Marina and Matilda~**

They managed to find the guy possessing the blue jewel. He was completely mad. The jewel had completely taken over his body. Even his forehead glowed blue.

"How do we defeat this guy?" Ethan asked

"We have to hit him hard on the forehead" Matilda replied

"Well, I got to go for broke I guess. So, GET HIM!" Marina yelled

"What? Who dare to challenge me?" The man growled. Then he casted a spell that made made Marina sleep forever.

"GOD. MARINA WAKE UP!" Ethan shouted. He tried slapping her many time but no avail.

"The only way to wake her up is exactly like the story sleeping beauty." Matilda responded

"A kiss by her true love huh? But who could it be?" Ethan mumbled

Matilda faceplamed.

"It's obviously you Ethan." Matilda said

"Oh really? Marina l-likes me?" Ethan stammered

"No time to explain. Just kiss her already!" Matilda pushed Ethan on Marina. The moment their lips touched Marina woke up. Finding herself kissing Ethan, she immediately got up.

"W-what the? Why was I k-kissing Ethan?" Marina stammered.

"It was the only way to wake you up." Matilda grinned

Marina looked at Ethan who blushed.

"Well, anyway I got a plan. I'll use my aura to distract him. Then Marina will trasform into one of the guards, and blow a puch on his head." Ethan continued

"It might work. I'll stand on guard then" Matilda responded

All of them got into postion. Marina transformed herself. Then, she took some random stuff and gave it to the man.

"Very good-" he was interrupted by Ethan who came and fought him. When he was off guard, Marina punched him hard on the forehead. He fell dramtically. The the orb was force out of his hand. Then, he was unconscious.

"Wow. Thats was kinda easy!" Ethan remarked

Suddenly a flash of light appeared. It shone on everything then restored it instantly. Matilda's crown appeared on her head. Then she was lifted up by gilitter and she st on her throne.

"Awesome!" Marina responded

They Ash and the others met up.

"Yo Ash we did it!" Ethan and Marina walked up to them. Now they were watching the castle restore.

The sea minster calmed down. Matilda's mother, Aquamarine, came swimming to her. They both hugged. Matilda explained everything to her mom. Her dad also came.

Soon, all her people and servants came back. Where they held a ceremony.

"In order to thank these wonderful kids, now I'll present the fire, leaf, electric, water and in addition the moon stone!" Aquamarine announced

All of them bowed. Then Marina held the moon stone, Misty and the water stone, Ash and the fire stone, Ethan and the electric stone. The last leaf stone was held by Leaf.

"Now we must go" May responded

"I agree. Now goodbye" Aquamarine teleported them to Rainbow valley again.

"What an adventure!" Dawn remarked

"Its almost dinner time. But I'm getting a shower first." Drew responded

"Well, I'm eating." May said

"Nah. You and Ash should come with us" Ethan replied

"Yup. Also here you go airhead" Drew threw a rose to May. May blushed.

* * *

**Dinner~**

"Misty and Marina should sing today. Since we all did." Destiny suggested

"Yup. Lets go Marina!" Misty chirped

"Fine..." Marina's voice trailed

She followed Misty up the stage. Then, did the introdution.

Faster than boyz~

_[Misty]Can i have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes  
That's the first thing you said,  
And when i looked up, yeah it was no surprise  
So much hair-gel was applied to your head_

_[Marina]I'm a V.I.P, that's what you told me,  
But i only see a visitors pass  
Here's a tip for free  
Since you don't know me  
And even though you didn't ask_

_'[Both]cause i'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)  
You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)  
You leave me no,  
No no, no no- o-woah  
Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)_

Everyone repeated after them. Marina dragged Ethan up to dance. Misty did the same to Ash. They all went to Brianna's table and rubbed it in her face.

_[Marina]I don't have the time to be waiting around  
For someone with a fake I.D  
Seriously, you need to get out of town  
This picture's just a little bit creepy_

_[Misty]I love Hall and Oates, you like spaghetti O's  
Something tells me we don't fit  
Here's a tip for free  
Since you don't know me  
I think you're gonna catch on quick_

_[Both]'cause i'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)  
You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)  
You leave me no,  
No no, no no- o-woah  
Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)_

When no one was looking or rather focusing, Misty and Marina showed Brianna and her crew their middle finger. Again they tried to tell the teachers but they ignored them.

Frustrated, Brianna and Brendan's crew went back to their house.

_[Misty]It's not me, it's you.  
Why you gotta look so sad?  
I can't lie, it's true  
Your pick up line was just that bad_

_[Marina]So get on with it, 'cause i'm just a waste of your time (time)  
Penny for my thoughts, when i should have charged a dime_

_'[Both]cause i'm movin' faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (boys)  
You're basically a disaster, 'saster, you leave me no choice (no choice)  
You leave me no,  
No no, no no- o-woah  
Yeah you, you've got to go  
Faster, faster, faster, faster than boys (faster than boys)_

"Yeah!" All four of them cried. Dinner was soon over after that. Then they all went back to their house. The girls decided to have a girl talk while the boys had a boy talk.

* * *

The girls talk~

"Okay so these few days everyone had a close bond with a guy respectively right?"Leaf asked

Everyone nodded.

"So everyone spill it out." Destiny ordered

"Misty will start first." Leaf added

"I admit. Ash is kinda cute and hot." She simply said

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed

"So you like the dense guy Ash? That's a shocker." Marina responded

"At least I didnt kiss Ash like you and Ethan did." Misty shot back,blushing

Everyone turned to look at Marina who blushed furiously.

"Fine. Maybe Ethan's kinda cute too." Marina admitted

"May, dont act innocent. Spill it out" Destiny responded

"Why would I like that annoying, hair flipping, grasshead?" May argued annoyed

"Hey, there are many roses in your closet lately. Did Drew give you those?" Dawn asked

"Yeah. WAIT. You've been looking in MY closet?!" May replied

"Well I gotta check if your clothes are fashionable. Anyway if you're asking about me and Paul, no way. He is too quiet." Dawn chirped

"How about you and Keith? Destiny" Marina questioned

"Hmm.. He's nice. But we are really opposites. The only thing we have in common is we love pranking." Destiny responded

"Now Leaf. Since your best, best friend has already admitted it, its your turn." Misty ordered

"Gary the player? I admit he's kinda sweet at times but still a player? No way." Leaf remarked

"Come on lets get to bed I'm beat..." May yawned

* * *

**The boys room~**

"Okay I'm gonna ask something and if you do not answer, you are gay, a sissy or a bitch." Gary announced

Everyone nodded.

"I'll ask Ash first. Ash do you like Misty?" Gary asked

"Nope. I love her!" he replied grinning

"Err... okay? Now Drew." Gary responded

"The airhead? She's cute but no way." he smirked flicking his hair

"Wow, thats vain." Ethan commented

"Before you ask, troublesome, is too... Troublesome" Paul interrupted

"How did you know I was gonna ask ya?" Gary questioned

Paul didn't reply but he smirked instead.

"Anyway... Keith?" He continued

"She's mysterious but cunning. But, she's fun on the inside." Keith chirped

"Dude, that's deep." Ethan remarked

"Not as deep as you kissing Marina!" He shot back

Ethan was blushing furiously.

"S-shut up. What about you Gary?" Ethan stammered

"Oh. I like Leaf but yeah, she hates me." Gary admitted

"Dude, lets hit the hay. I'm seriously gonna knock out" Drew commented

* * *

**END! Hope you liked this! PLEASE 40 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! I'm sorry to do this but please? At least 35 reviews. Then I'll make the story longer!**

**The next chapter's title is~ Twist of fate.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS EQUAL SHIPPED:D**


	6. Twist of fate

**Hi everyone! I missed you guys sooo much! The original title I had in mind is~ Twist of fate? Haha, no way...**

**But its to long to put it at the top. Anyway this chapter is awesome. No time to lose. Btw the answer to the riddle is a werewolf.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE REPLIES TO REVIEWS! Also thanks for 50 reviews! Currently 800 over people read this story.**

**Disclaimer~**

**Me: Something exciting is gonna happen.**

**Everyone: What?**

**Me: Oh I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise. But there is one to you can do.**

**Everyone: What?! The disclaimer?**

**Me: Oui! ( means yes in french )**

**Leaf: Destinywhite dosen't own the songs and Pokemon. Even the band names.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**BTW Hailey, you will be featured in the next chapter! Most likely become a main character too! Sorry because I change the story a little.**

* * *

_~Twist of fate? Haha, no way!~_

* * *

**REWROTE VERSION**

**Breakfast~**

"Okay no adventures today. I'm seriously gotta take a break!" Ethan remarked

"Yeah." Paul responded for the first time

"Well then, lets go to the beach. The spot near the rock pool!" Misty announced

"Whew. Thank goodness." Gary replied.

They all went out of the house and walked there. Soon they all reached the beach. There were other people at the beach. They decided to rent a beach house at the meantime too. Since they could do anything they wanted for the next whole week. Even the karaoke was cancelled at the last minute. Their sleeping arrangement was the same as the one at the house.

* * *

**Dawn's POV~For once!**

I went in the room with Paul. I went to change into my bikini as Paul packed his things. But when I came out I saw Paul shirtless.

_Omg he is soo hot! Wait, why did I just think about that? Stupid hormones._

"Troublesome. Why are you staring at me?" Paul asked

"What?" I blushed furiously. Paul raised his eyebrows, amused. But he started to smirk. Not a good sign.

"Wow troublesome. I didnt know you liked my body so much." Paul commented sarcastically

"NO I DO NOT!"

"Troublesome." He responded. Then he smirked again.

"DAMMIT STOP SMIRKING! YOU REMIND OF THE SMIRKING KING GARY!"

He smirked again.

"Urggh. Whatever..." Then I dragged him out of the room. We both waited for the others. Soon all the others were already out. Just need to wait for May and Drew.

* * *

**May's POV~**

Drew helped me carry my bag. But for a grasshead he wasnt that bad.

"Jeez Maple, what's in this bag?" Drew dropped the bag and opened it.

"NOOO! DONT OPEN-" Too late, he already opened the bag.

"What the hell-" Inside my bag was full of roses that Drew gave me. Together with my clothes and other stuff of course. I blushed furiously. Waiting for Drew's reaction.

"Woah. I didnt think you would like me _this_ much May." He remarked

"S-shut up..."

"Anyway here you go Maple." He threw me another rose. I stared at it and gave him a confused expression.

"Its to show my graditude. You are one lucky girl Maple." He smirked flicking his hair.

"T-thanks." I managed to force out. My eyes happened to lock with his. Then there was a spark.

_He is seriously cute. _

I snapped back to reality when Drew grabbed my hand to drag me out. All the others were already waiting.

"About time you guys are done." Dawn snapped

_This is gonna be one heck of a day._

* * *

**Normal POV~**

"So what should we do?" Ash asked

"I dont know about you but we are going wind surfing." Ethan gestured the boys

"So what are you girls gonna do?" Gary asked

"Sun bathing or beach volleyball. Depends." Leaf replied

"Well then, see ya guys later!" Ash chirped. The boys walked off and went wind surfing meanwhile...

The girls played beach volleyball for like an hour and Brendan and his friends came.

"What do you want?" May growled.

"Nothing. We just wanna play a game of beach volleyball. Problem?" Brendan replied. The girls raised their eyebrows suspiciously. While Brendan just shrugged.

"Well then. Care to challenge us? Or are you guys too chicken?" Misty smirked.

"Oh, its on. But what if we win?" Brawly challenged.

"You'll get a kiss from us. But if we win… You have to be our servants for the rest of the day." Dawn remarked.

"Fair enough. Now lets get this started!" Lucas answered.

* * *

All of them were having an extremely awesome time. So when EXO came back, you could tell they weren't too happy.

"Birch. What are you doing here?" Drew growled.

"HEY! He's name is Brendan! " May defended.

Drew was shocked by May's new attitude. The other girls too changed.

"Don't worry they're cool." Marina said.

"Yeah. And they are actually pretty awesome." Dawn added.

Hearing this EXO got real mad. But they kept their cool.

"It's about we have to go. Call me Kay?" Brendan smiled At May. After walking off, EXO did some questioning.

"What did you guys do?" Gary asked casually.

"Ummm... Lets see...We went swimming, surfing and we went to eat ice cream." Leaf answered.

"Don't forget about the beach volleyball and the water skiing!" Marina added.

After that they all went back to the house. They ate dinner then Dawn and May squealed really loud.

"Geez again. You have to scream? I swear if you scream any more times today, i gonna pound you." Keith remarked.

"HEAR THIS! It a text from Brendan and Lucas! They asked~ Would you be my girlfriend?" May squealed.

"Yep! They said they love us and stuff!" Dawn screamt.

"Hmm... Wait. I just got a text from Eusine too!" Marina joined in.

"Destiny did Jayden text you too?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah. But I dont know what I should answer." Destiny replied

"It's a little too fast dont you think? But we did hit off really well. Daimen isnt exactly you know." Leaf commented.

"Mist! Did you reply yes?" Marina peered over and looked at her phone.

"I dont know..." Misty sighed.

"Quick reply YES!" Marina grabbed Misty's phone and typed yes.

"HEY WAIT!"Too late. Marina already pressed send.

"Nevermind…" Misty's voice trailed.

The guys who heard the whole conversation, got mad again.

"Guys... We might have lost them but we can win them back..."Ethan whispered

* * *

**The plan begins~The next morning**

"Okay today, we are going to take you girls to a carnival." Drew announced.

"Why the sudden change?" Destiny asked.

"B-because…" Drew stuttered unable to reply.

"Because it's world's women or girls appreciation day!" Ash cut in

"Already?" Misty asked stunned.

All of them checked their phones. The boys sweatdropped and glared at Ash who just grinned.

"Hey! What do you know, it is women's appreciation day!" May chirped.

The guys let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then. What are we waiting for? Lets go!" All of them ran out of the house and to the carnival which wasn't that far away.

* * *

**-CARNIVAL TIME-**

"Woah. I haven't been here for a long time. I feel like a little kid again."Leaf commented.

"Those were the times huh?" Gary answered.

"Yeah…"Leaf smiled.

They all went in and ate some candy floss. After eating, all of them chatted for awhile then they decided to go on rides.

"So shall we separate into little groups?" Drew asked. Everyone nodded their heads in favour of that.

* * *

**~Gary, Keith, Leaf and Destiny~**

"So where shall we go first?" Keith asked.

"The scariest ride here!" Leaf chirped

"The Jurassic Park's water ride?" Destiny suggested.

"Lets go!" They all agreed. Then ran there but the queue was was extremely long.

"Lets go on another ride. This one's too long."Gary commented.

"Hello? We are dealing with 2 girls who is the master of cheating, lying and some other stuff." Leaf replied

"Yep. We are going to stop time for awhile. Then erase a little of their memories." Destiny added.

"Well if you say so." Keith agreed.

The did their little thing and stopped time. They went into the front of the queue and erase the family behind's memories.

"Done. Now time will run again." Leaf whispered. The water in the river started flowing, birds flew around again. They hopped onto the boat and put their seat belts on they were off.

"Gee, is there supposed to be dinosaurs around here? Well look. They arent scary at all." Keith remarked

"The fun starts were we are in that tunnel. The boat will go faster and it will drop. Then go up again." Destiny explained

Indeed what she said was true. The went in an extremely dark tunnel where they couldnt see each other. But luckily, Leaf and Destiny's eyes glow so all of them could see each other.

"This ride is sooo awesome!" All of them shrieked as the boat went with super speed. Then the boat dropped off a slide.

"AHHHHHH!…"They all screamt. Water splashed their whole body they were soaked.

"If you think this is scary, it isn't over yet! We're going to drop off an even higher slide!" Keith told them.

"Leaf, I have to tell you something!" Gary yelled. They couldnt hear each other well because of the sound of the crashing waves.

"What?!" she yelled back. Gary cupped Leaf's face and kissed her full on the lips. Then Keith and Destiny stared wide eyed.

"What are you doing?!" Leaf screamed when they broke off.

"Sorry. I didnt know what got into me." Gary shrugged.

Soon the ride was over and they all got down the boat. Then they walked around the carnival in awkward silence.

* * *

**Drew, May, Paul and Dawn~**

"Which ride do you guys wanna sit?" Dawn asked.

"Why not you girls close your eyes and we'll carry you there?" Drew suggested. The girls did as told. The guys sweeped them off their feet and ran towards the ride. When the girls opened their eyes, Dawn and Paul are on a boat in the tunnel by themselves so is Drew and May.

**DawnXPaul~**

"What the?-"Dawn was cut off by Paul.

"Before you ask or say anything troublesome, Drew forced me into this." Paul explained.

"Oh. Well this is gonna be a long ride so we might as well get to know each other better." Dawn chirped.

"Hn." Paul grunted.

"Okay… What's your favourite colour? No, wait. What's your favourite food? Nooo, wait. Who do you like?" Dawn questioned.

"Black. I dont have a favourite food. No one." He answered all at once.

"Come on. You like no one? Seriously?" Dawn asked again.

"Nope."

"Not even your parents? Or Drew, Gary, Ash? Or worse..." Paul raised an eyebrow amused.

"Not even me?" Dawn batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips. Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome. The ride's about to end." Paul smirked.

"Well…Looks like you need some love." Dawn pushed herself forward and kissed Paul. Paul was actually kinda shocked. At that point, the ride ended and they got off the boat.

"Troublesome." Paul smiled.

* * *

**DrewXMay~**

"Where are we?" May groaned.

"See for yourself airhead." Drew replied. May looked around for awhile and realised that they are in the tunnel of love.

"Why?! Out of all places!"May cried.

"Chillax airhead. Anyway Paul forced me into this..." Drew lied.

"Urghh…Whatever." May muttered.

There was a brief silence. May and Drew were randomly looking around then their eyes locked. His emerald green eyes meeting her sapphire blue eyes.

They were so in the moment especially with the romantic background music. They inched closer to each other and Drew cupped his hand around May's face.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered.

They leaned towards each other and _kissed_. They didn't stop until the ride ended. They hopped off the boat and walked towards Paul and Dawn who stared at them.

"What?" They both asked. Dawn just stared wide eyed and Paul who was smirking a little.

"Don't you realise…" Dawn muttered. Drew then noticed that he had a hand around May's shoulder. Also on his other hand, there was a picture of him and May kissing.

"What?- It's not what it looks like!" May cried when he broke away from Drew.

"Hey, then where's your picture?" Drew asked.

"In the dustbin." Paul replied. Dawn giggled at this. The picture was actually in her bag as Paul gave it to her.

"Whatever. Lets go find the others." Drew shrugged.

* * *

**Misty, Ash, Ethan and Marina~**

"So, what do you guys wanna sit?"Ethan asked.

"Err... Ferries wheel?" Misty suggested.

"What are waiting for? Lets go!" Ash exclaimed

They ran to the queue and surprisingly, it was not that long. They four wanted to ride together but the man in charge of the ride, dragged Misty and Ash into one carriage and Marina and Ethan in another.

**EthanXMarina ~**

"I guess we are alone huh?" Ethan remarked. Marina didn't reply she just sat in as corner looking at her feet.

"What's wrong?"Ethan asked full of concern.

"I Ummm...I'm s-s-scared of h-heights..." Marina stuttered. Upon hearing this, Ethan sat beside Marina and held her hand.

"Don't worry I'm here. Why don't you tell me what happened?" He chirped

"It all happened when I was five..." She started to tell.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Marina be careful! Don't get lost!" Mom shouted._

_"Dont worry I'll be fine!" Marina shouted back. Marina skipped happily in the playground. She could not wait to play with her friend. She never knew his name though but she enjoyed playing with him._

_"Hi Marina! Wanna race again like the other day?" The boy asked_

_"Of course! This time I'm gonna beat you though!" She chirped._

_Then the sky became dark all of a sudden. The wind was extremely strong and cold. It had no mercy on them. There was a bunch of people on what seemed like an air craft hovering above them._

_"Surrender everything or die." The man ordered._

_"HEY! YOU CANT TELL HER WHAT TO DO!" The boy defended._

_"Be gone twerp." The man tried to shoot him but failed._

_"Let's see who's laughing now." The man shot something at Marina and she was teleported at the top of the air craft. Then he pushed her down._

_"NO MARINA!"the boy shouted. Marina cried and prayed that she would be alright. She could feel the wind pressure against her face. The boy made spring to catch her. The spring managed to save her by an inch. She still sustained injuries though. Marina was then unconscious._

_At that point, the boy did something and when Marina woke up, everything was back to normal. "Scary. I'm scared of heights." She cried._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Marina...It's okay. It's all over now." Ethan cooed.

"Thanks... You really are an awesome friend." With that, Marina kissed him. Ethan then put his hand around her as they continue the ride.

**AshXMisty~**

"Ash! You brought food in here?!"Misty whispered in a loud voice.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What the- Is that a taco?"Misty asked.

"Yup. Why?"Ash raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Give me one! Or at least share it!" Misty pouted

"Fine...But you can only eat at the end of the taco." Ash finally said. So they ate at each ends of the taco. Its was reaching the centre then they kissed. At the last bite. Misty blushed furiously but Ash was happily grinning.

"Mist! I liked that. Lets do it again!" Ash was actually pretending to be dense in this case but Misty didnt know.

"Do what? " Misty asked.

"This..." Ash cupped Misty's face and kissed her. Soon, they broke away.

"Oh Ash..." Misty smiled.

* * *

**Back at the meeting point~**

"Hey guys! We are here!"Misty, Marina, Ethan and Ash called out.

"FINALLY! Now what?" Dawn asked

"I don't know. Romantic walk on the beach?" Drew suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads in favour of his suggestion.

**~-…-…-…-[At the beach****]-…-…-…-~**

They walked down the beautiful beach. The sky filled filled streaks of orange, gold, pink, purple and yellow. Shining brilliantly above them. The sea too, gleaming and shimmering. As all of them walk down the soft and fine sand.

"Oh man. I feel great!" Gary remarked. A gust of wind greeted them as he said this.

"Wow. This feeling is great. What could go wrong?" Keith agreed. The others were walking ahead as Keith, Destiny, Leaf and Gary walked slowly behind.

"This is one of the only times... when I actually feel. Happy"Destiny commented.

"Well. You are about to experience a feeling called... Awesome." Keith grabbed Destiny's hand and pulled her down the beach. Running together on the shore of the beach, they yelled with happiness.

Looking at this, Gary did the same thing to Leaf. Who enjoyed herself tremendously.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! " Leaf screamt.

In front, Keith and Destiny stopped. Keith took out a band with colours of rainbows. Then tied it around her wrist after that they kissed. They held it there for a long time till they broke apart for air.

"Uh. Oh.. I'm sorry. I didnt know what got into me. Dont kill me." Keith mumbled

"Hmm...its fine."Destiny smiled.

Leaf and Gary behind yelling loudly still. Then they got into the sea and splashed water at each other like little kids

"Hey guys! I forgot to tell you. I accepted an invitation for us to perform on stage. Its starts soon Lets go!"Dawn announced.

"Okay!" Leaf replied.

* * *

**At the carnival's special stage~**

"What song?" May asked.

"Run devil run I guess. I like that song too. Its one of best." Marina commented.

They got up the stage and grabbed their microphones.

" Hey everyone. We are from Nimbassa academy and we are currently living at the other side of this island. Okay... this song is for you girls who have been cheated by guys out there" Leaf announced

"Yeah. We hope you like it." Destiny added.

**Run devil run~snsd English ver**.

_[Leaf]Do it right. You are a bad boy, only having curiosity rather than love._

_Because of you, I've been fooled the entire time._

_[Destiny]You're no fun, you have no manners. You're a devil, devil you are._

_So many men that are in your phone are girls with only one letter changed._

_The perfume smell that's sickening to my nose, tell me whose it is._

_[May]You didn't fix that terrible habit of seeing people behind my back?_

_ No matter how much you run, you are still in my hands. _

"Hmm...Not bad lets see how it goes first..." The voice muttered. Anyway, the crowd cheered. EXO were among he crowd cheering for them. Brendan and the others who saw this, glared

_[All]You better run run run run run_

_[Leaf]I can't see this anymore, so I'm going to reject him._

_[All]You better run run run run run_

_[Marina]Even if he hangs on to me, I'll just ignore Hey_

_[Dawn]On the day that I become a great person, _

_I'll get my revenge. Don't forget._

_[All]You better run run run run run_

_You better run run run run run_

_[Misty]You got caught, you teased me._

_[All]Run devil devil run run_

"Run devil devil run run!" The crowd followed. They got off the stage and went down to the audience. Even a couple of people danced behind backing them up.

_[Dawn]Even when you're by my side, you always look at other girls._

_When I'm not there, you're a super playboy. Lift your head up and answer me._

_[Marina]You're no fun, you have no manners. You're a devil, devil you are._

_There is no one like me. I'm disappointed that you tried to trick me._

_I'm much better than all of them. What are you going to be if you keep acting like that?_

The girls decided to hop of the stage and walk around. Until Ethan saw Marina and danced along with her.

_ [Misty](I told you not to fool around)_

_I told you to do well while I loved you._

_[All]You better run run run run run_

_You better run run run run run_

_[Misty]I can't stand seeing you anymore. I'll kick you away_

_[All]You better run run run run run_

_You better run run run run run_

The crowd danced and singed with them. Misty was dancing with Ash and Brawly at the side, mumbled angrily

_[Misty]Even if you grab a hold of me, I'll ignore you Hey_

_ I'll get my revenge when I become a greater person, don't you forget it_

_[All]You better run run run run run_

_You better run run run run run_

_[Leaf/ Destiny]Half of the world are men, it makes no difference if you're gone._

_[Dawn/May]I'm going to wait by myself for a guy who will only look at me._

They posed. The crowd clapped and cheered. Then, there was a surprise waiting for them. While the girls were walking down the stage, a very well-dressed and young man walked up to them.

"That was a fantastic performance girls. What's your group's name?" He asked

All of them raised an eyebrow but the still replied," We are FX. Who are you?"

"I'm Cheren. The boss of big o' records. I would like to ask you girls to sign a contract. Deal or no deal?"

The girls squealed. Then nodded immediately.

"Very well then. I'll speak to your teachers about it. We'll set off to the studio tomorrow."

Then Cheren walked away. The boys who saw this, ran up to Cheren. Ethan, who was walking also saw this followed them.

"Wait. Cheren!" They panted. Now, the girls were out of sight. So, they can use this chance.

"Hm?"

"We are another group that you might like."

"Sing for me something."

**Check yes juliet~**

_[Keith, Drew]Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside._

_[Paul, Ethan]Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

_[Gary]Lace up your shoes_

_Ay Oh Ay Ohhh_

_Here's how we do:_

_[Drew]Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance._

_[Ash]Don't sell your heart._

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run._

_Forever will be_

_You and me._

"Stop there. I think I heard enough." Cheren said.

The guys thought all hope was lost. They sighed. Cheren smirked at this.

"How did you think you did?" He asked

"Bad? " Drew replied

"Really? Because I thought it was fantastic! " All of them cheered at this.

"You've got the contract! Congratz" After thanking him, cheren walked away.

"Sooo I guess this is the start of an awesome adventure..." Gary mumbled

* * *

**END! I'm soooooooooo sorry if this wasnt good for you. My mom' buggin me about an exam 4 months away thats why. I'll try to continue writing. Here are some leaks btw.**

**-Next chapter its ALL IKARI! ( this one's for you iloveikari!)**

**-Chapter name: Thinking back.**

**-If I can get at least 100 or more reviews by the tenth chapter, I'll do a squeal.**

**-GUEST REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. SO IS NORMAL REVIEWS!**

**Well thats all. Until then~**


End file.
